Partner of Life
by Clarette Yurisa
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah pendek tentang cinta dengan tokoh dan cerita yang berbeda di setiap chapter. -chapter 2 : Request-  Mind to RnR?
1. Promise

Gadis itu menahan seorang pemuda yang terbaring di sebuah ranjang putih sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar memasuki ruangan operasi—ruang dari akhir hidupnya, apakah hidup atau mati. Ranjang dorong itu berhenti. Gadis itu mengeluarkan isakan tangisnya saat pemuda yang dicintainya harus menggantungkan hidupnya yang hanya dua puluh persen ke dalam operasi ini.

"Kita pasti akan selalu bersama, selamanya. Kau percaya hal itu bukan, Momo?" ucap pemuda itu. Dia mengerti, dia tahu betul apa yang berada di pikiran gadis bermata hazel yang berdiri di sampingnya dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Tangisan gadis mungil itu mulai menghilang perlahan. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata emerald indah yang berada di hadapannya, mata yang selalu membuatnya tersihir tanpa mampu untuk melepaskannya kembali.

"Berjanjilah jangan pernah meninggalkan aku. Janji?" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Pemuda itu ingin sekali tertawa—namun berusaha untuk ditahannya. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengeratkan jari kelingkingnya dengan gadis mungil tersebut. Dengan penuh ketegasan dan kepastian, ia menjawab kata-kata gadis itu. "Selama ada kamu di sampingku, aku tidak akan pernah melanggar janji ini. Aku berjanji demi kamu, Momo!"

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**Partner for Life**

**.**

**.**

**Promise**

**.**

.

.

.

Suasana senja menghiasi kota Karakura secara konstan. Setiap tempat mulai mendapati warna jingga itu terekspos mendominasi langit yang semula berwarna biru cerah. Warna jingga itu terang, namun mendamaikan. Langit itu menemani perjalanan pulang mereka menuju rumah—atau bahkan keluarga yang menanti kehadiran mereka walau hanya demi sekedar makan malam bersama. Tapi, seorang gadis berambut coklat masih tetap duduk di kursi taman tersebut, walau banyak orang yang mulai meninggalkan tempat itu—dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Gadis itu melamun sembari menatap setangkai bunga yang berada dalam genggamannya saat ini. Bunga itu tidak segar, justru sudah mulai layu. Tapi, gadis itu tidak peduli. Ia terus mengamati bunga itu tanpa henti sampai dia merasa bahwa bahunya baru saja dipukul lembut seseorang. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sesosok pria berambut _orange_ yang sedang berdiri di belakang tempatnya duduk.

"Kenapa melamun?" sapanya lembut.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Hanya berpikir," sahutnya.

Pemuda itu diam—mungkin ia mengerti apa yang dipikirkan gadis di hadapannya. Ia lebih memilih duduk di samping gadis tersebut, namun agak sedikit berjarak. Suasana diam menyelimuti atmosfer mereka, tapi tak seorangpun yang berniat membuka percakapan. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, dan terlalu segan untuk mengganggu pikiran orang yang berada di sebelah mereka.

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya yang berat. Ditatapnya sekali lagi bunga yang berada di genggaman tangannya itu, kemudian ia memutar kepalanya ke tempat pemuda berambut _orange_ itu duduk. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya setelah gadis itu memandangnya, dan dia tersenyum.

"Itu _tulip_?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk bunga yang sedang berada dalam genggaman gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk—tidak membuka mulutnya walau hanya untuk berbicara satu patah katapun.

"Untuknya?" tanyanya lagi.

Dan, seperti semula. Sang gadis hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Hening. Suasana itu kembali mendominasi percakapan mereka, namun tatapan mata mereka tidak lepas antara satu sama lain. Gadis itu merubah posisi duduknya agak miring ke arah pemuda tersebut. "Apa tidak apa-apa, Ichigo?"

"Apanya?"

"Menjenguknya sekarang?" sahut gadis itu.

Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa! Dia sudah terlalu lama menunggumu, Hinamori."

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tapi, aku takut!"

"Aku percaya kalau kau pasti bisa melakukannya!" jawab pemuda itu sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya di akhir ucapannya.

Gadis itu kembali terdiam. Ia menatap bunga tersebut lekat-lekat. Masih cantik, walaupun mulai layu. Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya yang sedang menggenggam bunga dan memperhatikan bunga tersebut yang sedikit bergerak dihembus angin.

"Bungamu sudah layu," ucap pemuda itu.

Gadis itu kembali memutar kepalanya dan menatap Ichigo. "Ya, aku tahu!"

Ichigo berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menjauhi Hinamori. Gadis itu hanya menatap kepergian Ichigo dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. Namun beberapa saat setelah itu, ia melihat Ichigo kembali datang dengan seikat bunga _tulip_ di tangannya.

"Ini untukmu," ucap Ichigo sambil mengulurkan bunga tersebut tepat di depan wajah Hinamori.

"Untukku?" tanyanya kebingungan.

Pemuda itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Bunga itu untukmu, untuk kau berikan kepada Toshiro. Bungamu sudah layu, tidak mungkin kau akan memberinya bunga yang sudah layu, bukan!"

Gadis itu mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menerima seikat bunga yang Ichigo berikan untuknya, agar ia bisa memberikannya untuk Toshiro. Gadis itu kembali terhanyut. Perih sekali rasanya saat mengingat bahwa pemuda itu masih belum membuka matanya sampai saat ini, tapi Hinamori mengerti, Toshiro sedang berjuang, berjuang untuk menepati janji yang telah mereka ukir bersama.

"Ayo, Ichigo!" ajak gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinamori membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Cat putih mendominasi seluruh ruangan itu, bahkan lantai dan kasurnya pun memiliki warna yang serupa. Mata hazel coklatnya yang indah menjelajahi ruangan tersebut dan berhenti di satu titik, tempat dimana Toshiro terbaring selama ini. Selang-selang infus dan tabung oksigen masih dengan setia melekat di tubuhnya.

Hinamori memberanikan dirinya melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut. Tubuhnya bergetar. Entah sudah berapa lama dia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan ini, meninggalkan Toshiro berbaring sendirian di tempat ini. Padahal dia yang meminta Toshiro berjanji untuk terus hidup, tapi malah dirinya yang menyerah dan membiarkan Toshiro berjuang sendirian sampai terakhir Toshiro koma seperti saat ini.

Gadis itu duduk di sebuah kursi yang tersedia dan menatap Toshiro yang masih menutup matanya. Ditelusurinya wajah pemuda itu dengan tangannya. Hinamori rindu. Ya, dia merindukan wajah ini tersenyum lembut untuknya, tertawa bersamanya, memeluk dan mendekapnya dengan hangat, menemaninya sampai batas waktu benar-benar memanggilnya.

"Toshiro, ini aku!" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. "Aku tidak tahu apa kau mau memaafkanku setelah sekian lama aku tidak pernah datang untuk menjengukmu di sini. Aku takut! Takut kau tidak menepati janjimu lalu pergi meninggalkanku," sambung gadis itu.

Airmata mulai turun membasahi kedua belah pipinya yang putih. Gadis itu menangis. Hinamori menangis setelah sekian lama ia menahan tangisnya.

"Tapi, sekarang aku sadar kalau kamu masih tetap berada di sini untuk memenuhi janjimu padaku waktu itu. Janji sebelum kau masuk ke ruangan operasi itu. Apa kau masih mengingatnya, Toshiro?"

Hinamori mengelus pelan pipi pemuda itu. "Aku selalu lari dari kenyataan. Tapi, sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri!"

Gadis itu mengubah posisi duduknya sambil menghapus airmatanya—serta tangannya yang masih tetap memegang erat seikat _tulip_ yang akan ia berikan untuk Toshiro. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung apa kata pertama yang baik untuk dikatakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau mendengarku atau tidak," ucap gadis itu akhirnya. "Tapi aku harap kau bisa mendengarku. Aku membawakan ini untukmu, Toshiro!" gadis itu meletakkan bunga tersebut di atas tubuh Toshiro.

"Mungkin kau bingung kenapa aku memberikanmu bunga _tulip_. Tapi, apa kau tahu arti bunga ini?" tanya gadis itu. "Bunga ini melambangkan perasaanku terhadapmu!"

Hinamori menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum ia mengatakan inti dari kalimatnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Toshiro. Aku tidak akan mengulangi kebodohan yang dulu pernah kulakukan. Aku akan di sini terus, berjuang membantumu, selamanya, karena aku sangat mencintaimu!" ucap gadis itu sambil menggenggam erat tangan pucat Toshiro.

Hinamori kembali menatap wajah Toshiro lekat-lekat. "Dan bunga ini sebagai bukti kata-kataku, bahwa aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu—selamanya!"

Bersamaan selesainya ucapan Hinamori, gadis itu merasakan tangan Toshiro yang berada dalam genggamannya mulai bergerak secara perlahan. Gadis itu tertegun. Dan dia lebih terkejut lagi saat pemuda di hadapannya itu mulai membuka kedua matanya dan memanggil namanya dengan suara lirih.

"Toshiro, kamu... kamu sudah bangun?" tanya Hinamori tidak percaya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Aku kan sudah berjanji padamu untuk tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian," jawabnya setelah jeda beberapa menit.

Hinamori menitikkan airmatanya. "Terima kasih, Toshiro!"

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis, ya!" ucap pemuda itu sambil berusaha menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipi gadis itu. "Aku tidak suka melihat gadis yang kucintai menangis seperti ini."

Hinamori mengangkat kepalanya. Dia tersenyum mendengar ucapan Toshiro. "Aku—aku juga mencintaimu, Toshiro!"

"Aku tahu itu," jawabnya.

Tanpa mereka tahu, Ichigo memperhatikan semua kejadian yang mereka lakukan di dalam. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Dia benar-benar mencintaimu dengan tulus, Toshiro. Apa nantinya aku juga bisa mendapatkan cinta yang seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri.

_**~The End~**_

Hai, minna-san~

Yurisa datang lagi bawa fict abal, hehehe…

Kali ini Yurisa bikin multichapter yang di tiap chapter, isi ceritanya itu beda-beda dengan tokohnya yang juga beda-beda. Gapapa kan?

Yah, Yurisa harap, kalian suka…

Last, Mind to Review, guys?


	2. Request

Ditatapnya wajah pemuda yang tak pernah tiada hentinya untuk tersenyum itu lekat-lekat. "Mau menuruti permintaanku kan, Gin?"

Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. "Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, Ran-chan!"

"Lupakan aku, Gin!" pintanya dengan suara pelan namun masih terdengar jelas.

Pemuda itu—Ichimaru Gin, kehilangan senyumnya yang dengan cepat ia gantikan dengan menampilkan mata hijau-birunya pada gadis dihadapannya. Ia tatap dalam-dalam gadis yang kini berdiri di depannya—gadis yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kenapa?" hanya satu kata itulah yang lolos dari bibir tipis pemuda berambut keperakan tersebut.

"Karena memang semuanya harus berakhir," jelas gadis itu sambil menggenggam tangan Gin dan meremasnya. Itulah hal terakhir yang ia lakukan sebelum ia meninggalkan pemuda itu dalam keadaan mematung.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**Partner for Life**

**.**

**.**

**Request**

**.**

.

.

.

Gin menghela nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menatap sekelilingnya. Sampai saat matanya berhenti di satu titik—sebuah toko baju. Bukan, Gin bukan berniat membeli sebuah baju. Akan tetapi, toko tersebut mengingatkannya akan satu hal—hobi Rangiku yang berbelanja. Kebiasaan gadis tersebut sudah melekat di kepalanya, sampai-sampai ia hapal selera berpakaian gadis berambut coklat tersebut.

Pemuda itu kembali menghela nafasnya. Sudah lima tahun berlalu dan ia masih belum dapat melakukan apa yang diminta gadis tersebut—melupakannya. Tidak, bahkan hal tersebut tidak pernah terbayang di benak Gin untuk melupakan Rangiku—melupakan gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Gin menyenderkan dirinya di kursi taman yang ia duduki. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian tersebut. Sungguh Gin tidak habis pikir, mengapa Rangiku tega meninggalkannya? Apa karena ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu membencinya? Entahlah, hanya Rangiku yang tahu.

"Kamu dimana, Rangiku?" ucapnya dengan suara pelan.

Memang sejak Rangiku meninggalkannya, ia selalu berusaha mencari gadis itu. Di rumah, sekolah, tempat ia sering berkumpul dengan temannya, bahkan ia sampai mendatangi teman Rangiku satu-persatu. Namun yang didapatnya nihil—tak ada sama sekali. Pernah terbayang dibenaknya untuk menyerah, tapi ia segera menepisnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus tau apa yang menyebabkan gadis tersebut pergi meninggalkannya!

"Melamun, heh?"

Sapaan itu berhasil menghancurkan alam bawah sadar Gin yang sedang berkhayal—atau lebih tepatnya bila dikatakan berpikir. Ia tengokkan kepalanya dan terpampang jelas di matanya orang tersebut sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit mengejek.

"Apa urusanmu?" sergah Gin sambil menatapnya dengan wajah serius—wajah tanpa senyum yang sangat jarang sekali ia perlihatkan pada saat Rangiku masih berada di sisinya.

"Menemuimu," sahutnya santai.

Orang tersebut mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah Gin duduk. "Jadi, memikirkan Rangiku?" terkanya.

Gin diam. Pemuda itu mengerti, walau ia tidak mengatakan apapun pasti orang itu sudah mengetahuinya. "Kau tahu sendiri, Kurosaki!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kurosaki tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. "Aku tahu."

Suasana hening sesaat sampai Gin kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. "Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

"Kurasa tidak," Ichigo membantah dengan halus.

"Berhentilah mengurusi urusan percintaan orang," ucap Gin dengan nada datar namun terdengar tajam.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain mengalami apa yang pernah kurasakan, termasuk teman-temanku."

Gin terhenyak mendengarnya. "Maaf aku sudah menyinggung masa lalumu," ucapnya penuh rasa bersalah.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Untukku itu bukan masalah."

Gin menghela nafasnya. Ia kembali menatap dedaunan yang mulai berguguran secara perlahan—mungkin karena musim gugur akan dimulai, atau bahkan sudah dimulai. Entahlah, Gin tidak pernah mengenal hari sejak gadis yang amat dicintainya itu pergi.

"Aku—menemukannya," ucap Ichigo dengan suara pelan.

Sontak Gin menatap pemuda berambut jingga tersebut. Namun yang ditatap justru menundukkan kepalanya—seolah tidak berani menatap Gin langsung. Tapi Gin tidak menghiraukan hal itu. Ia terlalu senang mendengar berita yang didapat oleh Ichigo, bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menemukan gadis itu—menemukan Ran-chan miliknya.

"Bisakah kau membawaku menemui Ran-chan, Ichigo?" Tanya Gin dengan nada bahagia yang terdengar dominan dari cara bicaranya.

Ichigo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Gin lekat-lekat. "Apa kau yakin kalau kau sudah siap?"

Gin kembali mengembangkan senyumnya. "Apapun siap kulakukan demi Ran-chan!"

.

.

.

.

.

Gin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa kau membawaku ke rumah sakit?"

Pemuda berambut jingga itu menatap Gin sekilas. "Aku ada urusan sebentar di sini. Ayo," ajaknya.

Mau tak mau, pemuda berambut perak tersebut mengikuti langkah Ichigo. Sebelum menutup pintu mobilnya, ia berkata, "Apa lebih baik bunganya kubawa saja ke dalam? Aku takut kalau kutinggal di sini bunganya bisa layu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Ichigo membalikkan badannya mendengar pertanyaan Gin. "Bawa saja sekalian."

Gin menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah mengambil bunga tersebut—bunga yang dibelinya untuk ia berikan pada Rangiku, ia menutup pintu mobil tersebut dan segera menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah kaki pemuda berambut jinggatersebut.

Gin hanya menatap sekelilingnya selama ia mengikuti pemuda di sampingnya tersebut. Pikirannya berpikir, mencoba menerka urusan apa yang dimaksud oleh pemuda urakan ini. Belum sempat otaknya bekerja dengan sempurna, Ichigo segera menghentikan langkahnya dan memasuki sebuah ruangan. Gin mengikutinya. Ia melihat siapa orang yang sedang berbaring di sana—dan detik itu juga wajah Gin berubah pucat.

"Ini—ini bohong kan?" desisnya dengan nada tak percaya.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. "Inilah alasannya meninggalkanmu lima tahun yang lalu."

Gin ternganga mendengarnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati orang yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur—orang yang selama ini dicarinya, orang yang sangat dicintainya, orang yang pergi meninggalkannya, dan orang yang telah membuatnya berubah. Ya, dia adalah Rangiku—Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Ini mustahil," ucap Gin dengan nada tidak percaya. Ia letakkan bunga yang sedari tadi dipegangnya di meja kecil yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur gadis tersebut. Tangan kurusnya bergerak dan mengelus lembut pipi gadis tersebut.

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Gin.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya sebelum mulai menjawab. "Rangiku menderita kanker otak dan itu yang membuatnya meninggalkanmu. Rangiku tidak ingin kamu mencemaskan dirinya karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Lima tahun yang lalu, saat ia mendengar pernyataan dokter mengenai penyakitnya, ia segera menghilang dari hidupmu. Ia tidak pernah melupakanmu, justru ia berjuang untuk melakukan kemoterapi demi kesembuhannya agar ia bisa kembali bersamamu."

Ichigo sedikit tertawa kecil—tertawa yang terdengar miris di telinga Gin. "Namun kondisinya semakin memburuk dan ia harus terima saat dokter mengajukan agar ia melakukan operasi pengangkatan tumor ganas tersebut. Rangiku menyetujuinya—karena ia berpikir, semakin cepat ia sembuh, semakin cepat juga ia akan menemuimu dan meminta maaf padamu. Operasi itu berhasil, tapi Rangiku terus tidak sadarkan diri. Dokter bilang Rangiku koma, dan kesempatan hidupnya sudah tidak ada lagi. Rangiku masih bertahan karena satu hal, karena ia ingin bertemu denganmu."

Ichigo memejamkan matanya setelah memberikan penjelasan yang panjang lebar terhadap Gin. Sementara pemuda tersebut hanya diam termangu tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.

"Jadi, maksudmu Rangiku menungguku?" tanyanya dengan suara agak serak.

Ichigo tersenyum kecut. "Itu yang dokter katakan."

"Lalu, setelah bertemu denganku, apa yang akan terjadi?"

Pemuda berambut jingga tersebut memejamkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah!"

Gin kembali menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap gadis yang berbaring tersebut dengan wajah sedih—namun tersirat rasa cinta yang sangat besar di sana. Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah gadis tersebut sebelum ia mencium pipi kanan gadis tersebut. Ia dekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gadis tersebut untuk berbisik, "aku mencintaimu, Ran-chan. Sangat mencintaimu!"

Gin merasakan tangannya basah dan setelah ia melihatnya, ternyata itu adalah airmata Rangiku. Ya, Rangiku menangis—gadis itu menangis dalam tidurnya.

"Jangan menangis, Ran-chan," bisik Gin.

Setelah ucapannya selesai, mesin pendeteksi jantung yang sedari tadi berbunyi normal mulai berbunyi panjang tanpa henti. Dokter dengan segera memasuki ruangan tersebut dan berusaha membuat jantung gadis tersebut kembali berdetak. Namun, semuanya sudah berakhir. Rangiku sudah tidak terselamatkan. Keinginannya sudah terpenuhi, karena Gin sudah menemuinya dan mengatakan kalimat yang sangat ia nantikan. _Aku mencintaimu, Ran-chan. Sangat mencintaimu!_

_**~The End~**_

Iya, maap! Yurisa tau, ini bener-bener kesalahan Yurisa yang udah lama gak melanjutkan cerita ini.

Bukannya kenapa-kenapa, tapi sepertinya Yurisa sedang sedikit kehilangan konsentrasi untuk menulis, utamanya untuk _romance_. Padahal _genre_ ini satu-satunya _genre_ yang paling Yurisa ngerti. Maafkan Yurisa ya yang udah menelantarkan fict ini. Yurisa yakin, pasti cerita ini abal banget deh. Sekali lagi maaf~

Terima kasih juga untuk, _**Lenalee Shihouin**__**, **__**ocha gledek**__**, **__**Yoshizo Kurochi**__**, **__**sava kaladze**__**, **__**kuroliv**__**, **__**aRaRaNcHa**__** dan **__**Chai Mol**__**.**_

_Last, mind to review?_


End file.
